Morzatorix
by Tayylore
Summary: Chapter 1 is smut. Chapter 2 will be more smut. Then we'll get to the plot. Brom attacks and kills Morzan. How will King Galbatorix handle it? Badly, I'm sure. Watch out, Brom.


Galbatorix unceremoniously slid a hand into his hair, his lips almost leaning in on their own in reflex.

"Mmm…" Morzan embraced him, deepening their kiss and pressing his tongue against him.

Galbatorix slid his arms around his waist with a deep hum as his tongue slipped out to meet his.

Morzan smiled against his lips, moaning into his mouth and grinding his hips to his.

A smirk ran over the king's lips and a pleasant shiver down his body, his fingers digging into his back, gently for now as Morzan rubbed his tongue hungrily over his, kissing him harder. Desperately.

Galbatorix emitted a soft growl against the Wyrdfell's tongue, his own returning the force gladly while he pulled him even closer.

Morzan closed his eyes as he clung to him, nibbling at the king's lip.

Galbatorix held him close with one arm around his waist, the other hand running up into his hair against as he slid his tongue past Morzan's lip after Morzan mumbled, "I need you." Galbatorix slid his hand down over his chest, his nails gliding over his muscle through the fabric of his shirt. "Gladly." he growled out against his lips before nipping at his tongue.

Morzan softly moaned, sliding a hand to teasingly stroke at the king's crotch.

His hips bucked forth in reflex and a grunt left his lips. "Damn…" he whispered huskily, pressing up against him.

Morzan whispered into his ear with a smirk, "How do you wish to take me, my king?"

Galbatorix ran his hand down over his stomach lightly enough to cause a shiver before grabbing his crotch, mumbling, "I want to see your pleasure filled eyes… I will have you moaning, gasping and writhing in ecstasy, be sure of that.

"Mm, I like the sound of that." Morzan stated and licked Galbatorix's lips. "I can think of nothing better than to be writhing beneath such a wonderful man."

"That is good to hear." He smirked, leaning down to nip at his neck. "I will see to it that you will."

"I remember the first time we had sex," he stated. "After I had helped you take Shruikan… What a magical night."

Galb stopped nibbling on his skin and raised his head to gaze into his eyes. "I do too." He said with a little smile before cupping his face and leaning in for a deep, passionate kiss, their chests touching at how close he had pulled the rider.

Morzan leaned into the blissful kiss, hotly moaning and encouraging the closeness by how tightly he held onto Galbatorix.

A little groan escaped Galbatorix's lips in reaction to his intoxicating voice and the closeness to his delicious body.

Morzan broke the kiss to mumble, "You're so sexy," and kiss him again, moving to wrap his legs around his waist and hold onto him like that.

The Rider's little moans and whispers made him physically ache for him, made him take firm hold of him and let them fall onto the nearest bed, his lips hungrily ravishing Morzan's and his hands now raking over his chest.

Morzan grinned, kissing him back fiercely, aching from the tightness of his red, leather pants.

Galbatorix gave his lower lip a nip, grinning as one hand grabbed his waistband, the other grabbing his crotch again.

Morzan mumbled huskily with a purr, "Fuck me."

The purr sent a shiver over him, his hips pressing down on him instinctively. "I love the way you say that." He leaned in to kiss his lips greedily, his hands working to undress him.

Morzan groaned in need, assisting the king in stripping his clothes. Morzan had little body hair, for in his youth elves had convinced him to allow them to magically prevent it. Wanting to fit in with elves at the time, he had allowed this with the exception they better not touch his crotch or face. Couldn't risk scarring there.

The king let his eyes trail over the rider's bare form like so many times before, but it still sent a wave of desire over his body, his cheeks flushed. He himself hadn't let the elves touch his body hair, but the sight of Morzan was perfect the way he was right now.

"Gods, you're gorgeous..." he whispered, then took his hands and placed him on his own chest, wanting him to undress him.

Morzan gazed into his eyes while he rubbed his hands against the king's chest, desire burning in his own strangely colored eyes. He began the task of undressing the king, unfastening overly complicated but beautiful clothes. "It's been too long."

"Way too long." he pushed up against Morzan's hands, having the impulse to just cut away his garments with a spell, but he wanted him to unveil him.

Morzan unlaced and tugged down the king's pants, grasping at his cock eagerly and meeting his lips for another fierce kiss.

A grunt left his lips at the touch of his hand, bucking against it in reflex. "Damn, Morzan, it's been way too long..."

"Mhmm..." Morzan smirked and lightly laughed for a moment.

Galb ran a hand into his hair and tilted him up for a rough kiss, smirking against his lips as he ground his shaft against Morzan's hips.

Morzan groaned in delight, working his lips skillfully against his.

Galbatorix reluctantly broke the kiss to discard the rest of his clothing, then leaned in to kiss him again, his hands firmly running up Morzan's thighs.

Morzan smiled, touching one of Galb's hands upon his smooth thighs. "Galbatorixxx... I love you."

"I love the way you say my name." Galbatorix leaned up to kiss his neck, then his lips before murmuring, "I love you too, my sweet."

"Do you remember the time Selena walked in on us?"

He gave a softly rumbling laugh and nodded. "I do. Her face was priceless."

"Good times, good times... Sometime you're going to have to fuck me on the throne again."

"I am looking forward to it." Galb smirked, leaning down to nibble at his neck, his hands running to the back of his thighs.

"Mmm, you make me so horny." Morzan said hotly, tilting his face to better enjoy his mouth on his neck.

Galbatorix smirked against his skin, nipping a bit harder, his hand brushing against the Rider's shaft. "That was my intention."

"I need you to be rougher with me."

Galbatorix gave him a dark smile, his black eyes staring into the other man's as he took hold of his hands, raised them over his head and pinned them down with one hand, his other rubbing the Forsworn's shaft as he pushed his thighs apart with his knee.

"Oh gods..." Morzan said breathlessly, beautifully grinning at the better show of dominance. He spread his thighs farther apart, intense desire burning in his half lidded gaze.

The King's black eyes were blazing darkly with passion, looming into his as he stroked his hard need up over Morzan's thigh, who purred out the suggestion, "Bind me."

He bit Morzan's lower lip with a smirk, growling out, "You're one kinky bastard, Morzan, I just love that." Then he raised his hand over Morzan's wrists, uttering a spell to summon his belt before swiftly tying his hands together.

"Ohh, yes... I love you dominating me." Morzan told him, rolling his hips and licking his lips. He flipped hair out of his eyes and smirked, muttering, "Oh, how I ache for you, your highness."

The Rider's words alone were enough to kindle the king's desire even further. He pressed out another word of power to pin the binding strap, then he gripped his thighs firmly to lift them up, pushing the tip of his erection against his tight passage.

"Hnn.." Morzan groaned, squirming and trying to sink down on the king's cock. "Don't tease me..." he pleaded.

"Are you sure?" Galbatorix gave a mischievous smirk, pressing into him for the fraction of an inch, moving his hips in little circles as to tease him further.

Morzan growled, wrapping his legs around his waist to pull him closer. "Fuck meee," he whined.

Galbatorix ran a hand through his lover's hair, loving to see the desperation for him in his eyes. "Very well." He smirked and suddenly thrust up deeply and strongly with a groan, making sure to hit his sweet spot.

"A-aghh! You're so big," he muttered. "Mmm..." He added with a smirk, "/Master./"

Galbatorix could positively feel the power surge through his body at being addressed as master, the submissiveness making him growl in pleasure as well as thrust into him slightly harder.

Morzan bit down on his lip and moved with him, meeting his thrusts and moaning.

Galb grunted out his pleasure between clenched teeth, his hand grasping Morzan's cock while his other ran over his chest.

"Do I feel good, my king?" he asked, grinding against his hand.

"Divine." he murmured slightly huskily, then leaned in to kiss him deeply, needing to taste him while he rubbed his cock.

Morzan moaned into Galby's mouth, sliding his tongue past his teeth while he pushed against his cock, tightening around him.

A deep moan left the king and drowned out in the heated kiss, pleasure running through his body at the tightness.

When their kiss ended, Morzan told him, "I am yours."

Galbatorix gazed deeply into Morzan's beautiful eyes. He could still lose himself in them after so many years. "I love you."

"I love you too..." Morzan said softly, breathing hard.

Galbatorix leaned in to kiss his lips again, giving him a rough thrust, almost hard enough to hurt him, but not quite.

"Mm!" Morzan grinned against his lips, kissing him ardently.

Galbatorix grunted as he kept up the deep, strong thrusts, kissing him back feverishly.

Morzan's moans grew louder as he rolled his hips, crying out the king's name and grinding down on him.

Galb's pounding became faster and more determined at each time he heard his name pass his lips, his body on fire with pleasure.

Morzan kissed him passionately as he neared his release, rubbing his tongue over his and writhing beneath him so beautifully.

Galbatorix stopped kissing his lips for the moment, wanting to hear his voice undiminished, instead nipping and licking at his neck as he thrust deeply.

Swearing in the ancient language - an action Oromis would ground him for back in the day - Morzan moaned and came, afterward closing his eyes.

Galbatorix smiled at the swearing, then thrust up deeply, releasing against his pleasure spot with a loud moan of his name.

After he caught his breath, Morzan told him, "untie me," craving to rake his nails over his abs.

Having a feeling he knew what he was wishing to do, Galbatorix spoke another word to cut through the leather, smirking.

Morzan smiled, raking his nails adoringly down his chest and abs, kissing him again.

The king hummed deeply, leaning in to the touch of his nails, his tongue probing his mouth to find Morzan's.

With a groan of exhaustion Morzan took a moment to meet his tongue with his, then pulled back and embraced him.

Galbatorix closed his eyes and pulled the forsworn tightly into his arms, kissing the side of his neck lazily.

Morzan contentedly cuddled with him before falling asleep.

Galbatorix soon dozed off as well, keeping his arms possessively around Morzan as he slept.

When Morzan awoke he was pleased to find himself still in Galbatorix's arms, but through the night he had managed to pull blankets off the king.

In his sleep Galbatorix noticed his lover stirring, pulling him closer into his arms instinctively. He gave a little sigh in his sleep, mumbling half consciously, "Mine…"

Morzan's heart melted, and he snuggled against him. He whispered in agreement, "Yours. Forever." As Galbatorix leaned his face into Morzan's shoulder, drawing in his scent deeply, Morzan drifted back off to sleep.

When both were awake against, Morzan was eager to sleepily praise him, "You're so hot… So powerful…" He reached to touch the king's thigh.

Galbatorix smiled, closing his eyes at the touch. "Continue, my love." he said gently, a hand running through his hair.


End file.
